BLACKOUT the ALTERNATIVE
by Kittycatgal101
Summary: The Seal of Orichalcos returns, this time, threatening to destroy the 'other world'. Black Rock Shooter must go and find the 3 chosen warriors in order to fight the seal, while Dead Master and Black Gold Saw are sent to capture the Pharaoh. T for violence
1. Chapter 1: A New Threat

**Hello, this a new fanfic I've started, I will get Chapter 2 of The Old Ash Town soon, I just need to finish it .**

**Anyway, this is a fanfic that I've had in my head for most of the week and I have finally got it writen down (well at least the first chapter XD) I've rated T to be safe since it may get very violent (but not too violent)**

**Although, looking at this chapter, I may redo it if I ever feel the need to, it doesn't really seem, I don't know, exciting enough? Well anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it either way :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A new threat**

The sky above was a threatening grey storm, but that didn't frighten her. The world around her dissolved and decayed away, yet she didn't stop to observe. Black Rock Shooter kept running, trying to find a way out of this madness. But her pursuit was cut short as something slammed into the back of her and she fell hard onto the ground. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

Dead Master, scythe at the ready, stood above BRS, looking even more sinister the usual. Her eyes seemed to be a more evil red than a brilliant emerald and a star within a circle like symbol glowed a bright green on her forehead. She's been tainted.

'Dead Master?' BRS watched her foe almost helplessly as she realised what has been done to her. Dead Master lifted her scythe even higher, preparing to land her attack. But before the scythe could get anywhere close to BRS, she had activated her cannon, causing a sudden blast of blue to shoot out the opening, sending Dead Master flying.

BRS quickly took off again, this time at an even faster speed. Not stopping to see if she was being followed, and this time, she wasn't stopped. She kept going until feet started aching from slightly, resting by a nearby rock. Still holding her cannon close to her, she sat back against the cold rock and looked up at the dull, colourless sky. 'Where did this come from,' she thought, trying to think where this strange _magic_ might have come from. It was all sudden. First there was a bright, green light, and then the world seemed different, like it had changed. Soon it slowly started to disappear. It won't be long before this world is lost without a trace. BRS had to do something about this, but she was clueless as to what to do. She closed her, remembering the world seemed more colourful, brighter, familiar. She sighed.

"Do you miss the old world?" came a voice. Instantly, BRS shot up, following where the voice came from and aimed her cannon. A male with long, light blue hair, golden eyes and seemed to be dress in robe like clothes stood before her. She looked at him threateningly, not trusting this person.

"Please, I mean no harm," he said, unfazed by the giant weapon aimed at him. BRS took a minute before lowering the cannon, but not letting her guard down just yet.

"Thank you, I can assure that I don't plan on attacking you anytime soon," he gave her a reassuring smile. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Dartz, this power which threatening to destroy this world is could _the Seal of Orichalcos_." BRS was interested, wanting to know what this seal thing was and how to stop it.

"You must go and find the 3 chosen warriors from the real world, it's the only in defeating this evil," he pleaded. BRS nodded her head, agreeing to the task at hand.

"One of them has a very valuable power, the power of the nameless Pharaoh," Dartz carried on, "He is a young boy who bares the millennium puzzle, holding the spirit of the Pharaoh. Once you find him, he will help you in recruiting the other 2 warriors and only then will you be able to fight the Orichalcos." BRS nodded again, then turned to take off on her mission.

"Wait, there's something else!" BRS turned to face Dartz again, this time, holding out what looked like cards. She looked at teh cards, then at Dartz with a puzzled look.

"Take these, the 3 warriors will need them," BRS took the cards from his hand. The 3 cards had each a picture of a dragon.

"They are the knights of Atlantis, I had imprisoned them in dragon forms when I was under the control of the Orichalcos long ago, but this time, they can release their true selves whenever possible," Dartz explained, he then looked into her eyes, "I trust that you will find them and bring them her quickly, before it's too late." BRS gave a final nod, then took off, leaving Dartz on his own.

"Well done," Dartz turned. The magnificent and terrifying figure of Black Gold Saw appeared behind Dartz, wearing a sly grin on her face. "You did better than I thought."

"Don't think I'm doing this for you," Dartz retorted, "I'm doing this for my daughter."

"I don't care," BGS made a 'come' movement with her claw like hand, "Come, Master. We have work to do." As Dead Master emerged, they both started their pursuit, following BRS to the real world.


	2. Chapter 2: The seal has Returned

**The Chapter is up :D**

**So anyway, I kinda like thsi one mroe than teh first one, it seems more exciting. I still need to improve in my writing skills though, trying to find interesting words isn't very easy when your not looking at a dictionary . Anyway, here is chapter two, hope you enjoy reading it~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The seal has returned**

"Hey, Yug', hurry up will ya!" Shouted Jounouchi.

"Coming!" Yugi closed the door to the game shop after saying his goodbyes to his Grandpa and sprinted on to join his friend. It was a lovely morning, the sun was out, birds tweeted to each other, a cool and gentle breeze blew which set the atmosphere perfectly. Yugi and Jounouchi chatted and giggled their way to school. It was just like any other day.

"Looking forward to Egypt?" Asked Jounouchi, as they came up to a zebra crossing, where the little red man glowed and cars zoomed passed on the road.

"Yeah, I guess," Yugi looked at his puzzle for a second, before looking up at his friend, wearing a cheery smile on his face. The green man blinked on and everyone proceeded to cross. But half way through the journey to the other side of the road, Yugi found himself on the ground, being knocked violently down by something, or someone.

"Yug'! You Ok!" Jounouchi was about to approach his fallen pal when he too was knocked to the ground and was suddenly bonded by chains that seemed to have appeared out of now where.

"The hell!" Jounouchi helplessly wriggled in the binds but htey were to tight and rubbed harshly against his school uniform. Yugi looked up to see his friend laying on the floor.

"Jounouchi!" He cried. Yugi made to run to him, but then his once again knocked over, this time, he saw what hit him. Two, black skulls floated in front of him, looking menacing and ready to bite anything that came close. A girl emerged from behind them. Dressed in black, horns that curled in slightly, glowing green eyes, clawed hands and holding a scythe like weapon, she stepped over to Yugi and smirked at him menacingly.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded.

"They call me, Dead Master," and with that, she slashed her scythe at Yugi, but he dodged the weapon and made a run for it.

-Yugi, I think I should handle this!- Came the voice of the fearless Pharaoh in Yugi's head. Yugi didn't stand to chat. With a flash of bright gold light, Yugi the Pharaoh made a switched and then turned to face Dead Master, who grinned sinisterly.

"So you must be the Pharaoh of the puzzle," she said, "Let me introduce myself, I am Dead Master, you majesty." She bowed and sniggered at him. Yami didn't feel honoured, but he could sense that this Dead Master meant trouble.

"What do you want?" He demanded. Dead Master replied with a swing of her scythe, which missed Yami by a few inches and the two skulls came and make their move. Yami was quick to dodge the first one, but he stumbled slightly, which gave the other the advantage. He was slammed to the hard concrete pavement, head throbbing from the impact. His vision a little hazy, he watched as Dead Master approached him, looking almost sophisticated as she walked. Yami made to get up, but a foot pushed him back down, pressing hard against his chest. Yami was finding it a little difficult to breathe with the weight on him.

"I have you know," Dead Master smirked, lifting her scythe. Yami closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. Instead, the relieving feeling of the weight lifted from his chest welcomed him, and he opened his eyes. Another girl, wearing a long, cloak like jacket, stood above him, holding what looked like a huge cannon in one hand. Black pigtails, one shorter than the other, sat trailed down her back. Something blue was emitting from her face, she turned to meet the person lying behind her. Her eyes were a bright blue, her left eye was a lit by a blue looked at the Pharaoh, expressionless, then turned back to face Dead Master, who was slowly getting hum, staggering.

Yami pushed himself up slight, slightly bemused. Who are these people, where an earth have they came from? Yami watched the two girls fight, the sound of metal hitting metal echoing. Yami then realised that his friend was still tied in chains, as he followed the girls move across the road while they battle. Got up and quickly moved to Jounouchi's side.

"Took your time pal," he said, as he saw Yami approach him.

"Sorry, but I was busy being attacked," Yami pulled at the chains, but they had their hold on Jounouchi rather tight. Yami had to put effort into freeing his friend, straining his arms and causing him to pull a muscle.

An explosion distracted Yami from his twanging pain and noticed that the one named Dead Master was lying face up, in pain. The other slowly approached her, holding her cannon up, ready to fire.

"You think you can stop me?" Dead Master spat. She turned to Yami and grinned at him.

"I will be back, and next I want be alone." Dead Master swiftly got up as though unharmed and disappeared before them. Yam stared at the spot she was stood at just seconds again, trying figure out whether this all real or not.

"Are you OK?" The girl who remained finally spoke. She had a soft voice, a caring tone.

"I'm fine," Yami replied, he rubbed his arm as the pain was still throbbing a little. The girl walked closer, kneeling down to Jounuochi, who was still trying to escape.

"Need help?" the girl asked.

"Well what does it looks like?" Jounouchi retorted. The girl took hold of teh chains and in one movement, teh chains were thrown off. Jounouchi jumped up, finally feeling the freedom to move and hugged the girl tightly.

"Thank you!" He said. The girl was taken aback by this sudden embrace. Yami cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh um sorry," Jounouchi let go and his face was enlightened with slight pinkness in his checks. Yami turned away from them for a second, taking hold of the puzzle around his neck.

-Yugi, it's save now- No reply –Yugi?- Yami shaked the puzzle slightly, seeing if that would od anything. But then a sudden panicked took over. He realised something wrong.

"I can't sense Yugi!" He said aloud. Jounouchi and the blue eyed girl turned to him, wondering what the problem was.

"Say what?" Jounouchi was puzzled.

"It's Yugi, I can't feel him!" Yami started breathe heavily as the panic started to get worse. The girl sighed.

"I knew something like this might happen," she murmured. Yami looked at her.

"Who are you anyway?" Yami asked, his shaking slightly.

"My name is Black Rock Shooter," she said. She held out a hand to the former Pharaoh. Yami looked at it, unwillingly to take it.

"I need your help, and without it, my world will disappear." Yami saw the concern in her face. She was thinking about what might happen to her world if it ever vanished. Yami nodded, trusting Black Rock Shooter and took her hand.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Yami asked, clutching the puzzle tightly in his hands. 'Where have you gone, Yugi?'

I come from a different world which can only exist because of this world," BRS started to explain, "One day there was this bright green light and then everything changed." Yami started to feel uncomfortable. Something about this seemed familiar.

"Because of this magic, the world I live in is now dissolving away and it won't be long before it vanishes."

"What exactly is this magic?" queried Jounouchi.

"I believe it's called, the Seal of Orichalcos," Both Yami and Jounouchi stood stunned.

"B-but we defeated that thing ages ago, how can it be back?" BRS shook her head.

"I don't really know anything about it, but I do know that it's destroying the world I love."

"The seal takes the soul of a person and then that soul is offered up to the Leviathan ," Yami said, gloomily, he looked down at the ground. "It is very powerful and once in the seal, you can't escape." His grip on the puzzle tightened even more. "It also shows the darkness within someone's heart, and then that darkness will consuming them."

Jounouchi gave the Pharaoh an unsettling look as he remembered that duel with him and Raphael. Yami had gave in to the darkness and in turn, lost. That seriously knocked his confidence and his fighting spirit when he had lost Yugi.

"I need to find the 3 chosen warriors, and I believe one of them is you," BRS stated, breaken the silence. Yami snapped his head up and nodded.

"Hey, I one of the chosen 3!" jounouchi piped up, pointing towards himself, "They don't call me wonderful Jou for nothing." Yami rolled his eyes, Jounouchi's cheerful appearance was lightening his mood a little.

"Well we need to hurry and find the third chosen one, or else it will be too late." Both Jounouchi and Yami shook their heads. With no time to waste, the three of them hurried off to the Kaiba Corp. Tower, hoping the Seto would be in his office.

* * *

He had almost finished calculating some complicated work when the office phone rang. He lifted the receiver up and a tiny screen on top lit up, revealing a rather young looking secretary.

"Yes?" Seto said, feeling a little irritable that his work was interrupted so close to finishing.

"_There's a Mr Mutou and a Mr Katsuya, and some girl named Black Rock Shooter_?" The woman on the screen looked almost confused as she said the name.

"Send them in," he sighed. The screen blinked off and Seto set the phone back in its hold. Not a second after, the doors opened and the 3 visiters came in.

"What now, I very busy at the moment running a company and shouldn't you be at school?"

"Kaiba, we need your help, it's important," Yami said, approaching the desk. Kaiba didn't look at him, instead, he saw the girl with the black twin pony tails and clocked jacket.

"And who are you suppose to be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her quite revealing appearance.

"My name is Black Rock Shooter," she too approached the desk, standing next to Yami. She held a hand out for Seto to take. He ignored the hand and looked at the girl in disbelief.

"What sort of name is that?" BRS blinked and withdrew her hand, taking the hint.

"Listen, kaiba, this is very urgent and it's extremely important we have your help," Yami continued, "The Orichalcos is back and is threatening to destroy Black Rock Shooter's world."

"Not this hocus pocus crap again," Kaiba moaned trying to get back to his work.

"Kaiba for Ra sakes just listen. If we don't have you her world is going to disappear and the seal may even return to this world! Do you want that happen!" Yami slammed his hands flat on the desk, yet that didn't make Seto flinch or react in anyway.

"Why can't you and your bundle of friends just sprt it out yourselfs instead of wasting my time with your 'imaginery worlds'." Yami growled at Seto's ignorance.

"Kaiba, why don't you just stop being such a douchbag and actually listen for once?" Jounouchi snapped, now also approaching the desk. "How the hell can you not realise that things like this are actually happening around you, yet you continue to believe it's all just some 'bad dream' or a punch of stupid holograms!" Jounouchi glared at Seto, but he never looked at him and continued to attempt his work.

"Get out off my sight before I call security," he commented. From out of now where, BRS pulled out her cannon, pointing it at kaiba, forcing him to lean back on his chair, and her eye was a light.

"The hell-"

"Join us or else," BRS said ferociously, the cannon dangerously close to Seto's face.

"B-black Rock Shooter, you don't have to go that far," Jounouchi franticly tried to get BRs to put her cannon down put she ignored his plea. The way she glared at Seto made him even more uneasy than he already was.

"Fine, I'll join you dweebs!" He finally spoke, sweating dripping down on his face. BRS willingly put her cannon down but didn't look away from him.

"Thank you," Yami said before the phone rang again.

"What is it now?" Seto snapped.

"_Um, well there's someone else her for you, she's um, Black Gold saw?_" At the mention of the name, BRS grabbed hold of Yami and Jounouchi and pulled them near the window

"What, what is it?" Jounouchi asked. BRS took her cannon, aimed it and in explosion of blue, the window shattered.

"Jump now!" She ordered.

"What, from that height!" Jounouchi exclaimed, looking down at the long side of the building.

"Just GO!" BRS signalled for him to leave, at that time, the office door bust open, nearly flying off its hinges. A female, dressed black, bare belly, long black hair, dangerously pointy horns, red gleaming eyes and huge claws for hands, one holding a terrifying looking sword, stood, smirking maliciously.

"I have you know, Pharaoh."


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Black Gold Saw

**Finally finished the third chapter :D**

**For this one, I wasn't sure whether I should leave it as a cliffhanger or continue with it, but I thought it would be more fun XD I promise I won't do it to much, Ok, anyway enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Enter Black Gold Saw**

All eyes lay on the horned female that had entered the room, her sights set on the Pharaoh.

"GO!" Screamed BRS, but the female had already knocked both her and Jounouchi out of the way and were now holding down the Pharaoh, claw clenched around his throat. Yami could hardly breathe with the tight grip the girl had.

"Let him go!" Shouted Jounouchi, readying to attack the female. She looked up athim, grinned and threw her giant sword at the advancing teen. He ducked just in time and it lodged itself in the wall behind him.

Kaiba backed away from his desk, speaking quietly into the microphone on his jacket.

"I need security up here right now!" He whispered.

"Let him go Black Gold Saw," demanded BRS, pointing her cannon at her.

"It's gonna take more than some cannon to threaten me," she crackled, tightening the grip on Yami's throat. Tear's started to fall as the hold wasn't just breath-taking, but terribly painful too.

"Jounouchi, Kaiba, you get out of here now and I'll handle this!" BRS ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving my friend!" Jounouchi cried. He looked at her determinedly, hoping she would see sense.

"Just go or else!" she exclaimed, aiming her cannon threateningly. Not wanting to find out what the 'or else' would be, he obayed BRS and ran from the room.

"You too," She said, now aiming the cannon at Seto. He frowned at her, annoyed about being being told what to do by the girl, but non-the less, he too exited the room. BRS turned back to Black Gold Saw and Yami, only to receive a blow to the face by something hard. She tumble backwards, almost loosing balance. BGS chuckled and advanced her. BRS blocked her with the side of the Cannon, as the sword which was tugged out from the wall slashed at her aggressively.

Yami slowly got up, coughing slightly, his throat sore. He watched the fight for few seconds, before deciding it would be best to got out of her. He ran out into the hallway, down a flight of stairs and down to the entrance and out into the open, why Jounouchi and Kaiba stood.

Black Rock Shooter slammed into the desk, but quickly got up to escape another attack. She stopped near the door, her cannon held high. Black Gold Saw sniggered sinisterly and swiftly attacked BRS. BRS turned on the cannon, a shot of blue blasted out immediately, hitting BGS, but she still stood where she was. BRS stepped back a little, shocked that the blast did nothing. The sword in BGS hand was swung high and lowered in incredible speed and was stopped by the metal of the cannon.

BRS pushed her away and turned to run out the build to find the others. She was stopped dead in her tracks as BGS landed on her, pinning her to the floor. People in the building cried out and ran for help as they saw the two girls battle fiercely. At least the Pharaoh was safe and away from BGS, but she needed to find him again, along with the other 2 chosen warriors. Without them her worls would crumble under the power of the Orichalcos.

She just hoped to god that it could be saved in time.

* * *

Yami opened the door, breathlessly, as they had run all the way from the tower. He placed the school bag on his back on the kitchen counter as he hurriedly went to Yugi's room, looking for his duel disk. Luckily, he already had his deck with him. He entered the room, instantly spotting the duel disk on the desk near the bed, slipped it on and sprinted down the stairs and out of the house.

"Got it," He said, showing the duel disk to Jounouchi.

"Good, now let's go," Kaiba immediately turned to go but stoped when Jounouchi steeped in front.

"And where do you think your going?" he eyed Seto suspiciously.

"Back to the building, what else dweeb," he pushed him a side as Jounouchi blinked.

"Wait, what about my duel disk, it still stuck at home!"

"You go, me and Kaiba will be at the tower to help Black Rock Shooter," Yami said. "We'll meet you half way." He waved to him as Jounouchi sprinted off home to collect his duel disk.

"Ready?" Yami stood beside Seto.

"It's not like I have much of a choice," he mumbled. And with that, they set off to help Black Rock Shooter.

* * *

Something sharp edged collided with her head and an immense pain spread through her skull. Her vision became blurry and so she couldn't get away when a table was thrown at her, trapping her in that spot. A menacing laugh echoed around the room, Black Gold Saw walked up to the struggling Black Rock Shooter, trying to get the table of her, but BGS pressed her foot on top, crushing her small frame.

"You'll be out of my way soon," she sniggered, pressing down harder. BRS let out a cry as the pressure caused even more pain to her head than there already was. BGS giggled evilly at BRS's pain.

Suddenly, the weight on top of BRS was lifted, as BGS was now found lying on the ground, groaning in pain. BRS lifted the table and threw it over her, sitting up to see what was going on. Standing in the doorway, looking as magnificent as if he's just one a battle, Yami had his arm out, a dule disk lit up attached to it and girl dressed in some sort of pink and blue dress and long blonde hair flooted slightly beside him.

"Pharaoh," BRS was glad he came, but then her cheerfulness disappeared." What are you doing back!"

"I came to help you!" Yami replied running towards he and kneeling down.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a soft gentle voice.

"I've had worse injuries," she winced, holding her head. Yami smiled then turned his attention to BGS, who was now growling and hold her sword in front, ready to attack when the opportunity arose.

"Dark Magician Girl! Attack her again!" He commanded. The girl he ordered raised her staff high and a bright ball of pink magic emitted from it and was thrown at her enemy. BGS quickly jumped out of the way and then charged at her, holding up her sword and swung at her.

"Dark Magician girl counter attack!" Shouted Yami. Dark Magician Girl rose her staff again and threw another ball of magic, this time colliding with BGS.

"Quick. Let's get out of her," Yami whispered to BRS. She nodded and rose from where she sat. They both managed to escape without BGS noticing and was out of the building in no time. Seto was stood, now with armed with his duel disk.

"Where's Jounouchi?" asked BRS, looking around to try and find him.

"He went home to get his duel disk, come on, we said we meet him half way," Yami replied.

Their journey didn't last very long as soon they met up with Jounouchi, who now was accompanied with his duel disk.

"See you managed to get away," he said to BRS. She nodded in agreement.

"Now what do we do know," Seto moaned, an irritant expression upon his face.

"How about some food, I'm starving," Jounouchi rubbed his belly for emphasis.

"There's no time to eat, we need to go now!" BRS snapped. Jounouchi flinched at her aggressive reaction.

"It was only a suggestion," he mumble.

"For once could you please not think about your pathetic stomach for 5 minutes?" Seto spat at Jounouchi.

"It was only a suggestion!" Jounouchi spat back, getting ready for brawl.

"Well it would be nice if your _suggestion_ was actually helpful!"

"Well what do you have in mind, rich boy!"

"Guys, guys!" BRS buttered in, receiving a slight headache from the irritation of watching them fight. "It would be best if don't fight among ourselves and actually move on, right Pharoah." There was a sudden silence.

"Pharaoh?" BRS turned around, and to her surprise, no one was to be seen.

"Damn it," she breathed. Jounouchi, now realising his friend wasn't with them, too cursed and had a worried yet angry expression. Seto was still oblivious to what was going on.

"I think we may need to go back," commented BRS, before running back to find the Pharaoh.


	4. Chapter 4: The fight begins

**EDIT: Before I upload a new chapter (which I need to start at some point) I decided to edit this one since it did have a few annoying typos and changed a few things. Hopefully this has slightly improved it and sorry for the very very VERY slow updates, I tend to get distracted by other things and busy with course work (although 9 times out of 10 I'm distracted, plus I mainly concentrate more on my art than writing since I'm better at that and I really want to start a comic soon). Hopefully at some point a new chapter shall be uploaded, I might start on it later since I've just finished some course work and I'm not really in the mood to do anymore, anyways, hope you like the updated chapter! If there are still any mistakes, feel free to tell and point out which ones, that would be great :3**

**ORIGINAL DESC.: **

**Yeah, sorry about the wait, I was gonna upoad this during the summer but I guess I got a bit lazy and I did get kinda stuck at one point but hopefully you'll enjoy what's in store for you lot :D**

**Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed but I just wanted to get this chapter done and over with, so yeah, don't forget to review after you finished~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Fight Begins**

"You can't hide, Pharaoh!" spat Black Gold Saw, "It's hopeless!"

"I have to get out of here and to the others quick!" Yami whispered hastily to himself. Right now, he was hiding behind an over-filled, large bin, massaging is arm after being thrown by those huge, monstrous claws of BGS's and landing on it against hard concrete. If only he could buy some to at least summon another monster out to protect himself, since BGS had exterminated his Dark Magician Girl.

Yami checked to see the location of BGS from behind his precious dust-bin of protection, then, thinking it was the right moment, sprinted out to make his escape. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, not looking back so not to risk getting pummelled to the ground again. He finally made it out of the alleyway, panting heavily as he stopped.

"I think I've lost her," he breathed, looking behind him. No sign of the monstrous woman, thank god. Yet despite feeling relieved, Yami still had a worrying feeling that she wasn't far behind, so without a moment to lose, he jogged off into the street and went on a search to find the others.

"How could I have let him out of my sights," cried Black Rock Shooter, giving a discarded, crumbled up can a good hard kick that flew at least a good 5 metres away from her.

"Calm down, I'm sure he's OK," Jounouchi assured her with caution.

"Calm down! That crazy bitch could have captured him by now and have taken him back to my world! How can I calm down when he's in danger and I'm not there to protect him?!" She punched the wall with such force that somehow she had caused it to crack and leave a rather large hole in the place she punched. Jounouchi gulp, praying she wouldn't turn her anger on him.

"Look, the Pharaoh has been in some pretty tough positions before, I'm sure he can get through this and will find us in no time at all," He attempted to continue assuring her, but it seemed to only make matters worse. He turned to Kaiba for help, only he simply ignored his pleading look and watched as BRS attempted to blast everything in her sights that was worthy of blasting.

"Yo, Shooter, careful ya gonna hurt someone!" Jounouchi tried shouting but the noise of the cannon was far greater than his voice.

For a moment, BRS hesitated. Stopping with her cannon still held high, her face focused on something in the distance. Or Someone.

"Pharaoh!" she exclaimed, then she threw her cannon to the ground and ran towards him. He looked up when he was called and smiled at the sight of BRS approaching him. She was quicker than he thought, and soon found himself on the ground, BRS on top, giving him a tight embrace.

"OK, ok, your crushing m-ow ow, that's my injured arm you're squeezing," He chocked, hoping she wouldn't hug him to death. Immediately, BRS got off of him and stood up, a slight tint of pink in her pale cheeks.

"Sorry," she said quietly, holding out a helpful hand to him. Yami took it willingly and smiled at her.

"Has she hurt you?" BRS bluntly said, noticing he was nurturing his arm.

"Nothing that won't heal easily," he replied.

"Pharaoh, you OK!" Came Jounouchi, beaming at the sight of the Pharaoh. He too gave him a tight embrace, only to withdraw suddenly when he heard Yami complain.

"Don't expect a welcoming hug from me," muttered Kaiba, now standing behind BRS. Yami just acknowledged his presence and turned his attention back to the two more welcoming people in is company.

"Ok, now that were all together again, I think it would be best if we get going before she finds us," BRS said.

"Right," Yami agreed.

"Aw man, our teacher is gonna freak when he finds out we skipped school," Jounouchi commented.

"Do you really think worrying about the teacher is more important than the life threatening situation you're in at this precise time?" Kaiba said, that annoying sarcastic tone ringing in his voice. Jounouchi gave a glare, trying to intimidate the billionaire. Kaiba just chuckled at his reaction to his comment.

They made their way down an alleyway, a perfect place where no one can see them. BRS motioned the three to stand back. She was about to proceed in opening a portal that would take them to her world, but a flying sword distracted her and almost made its way through her foot. A cynical laugh came from above.

"Damn it, I thought I'd lost you!" exclaimed Yami, backing off in case she was to strike.

"I saw you run. But instead of capturing you, I'd thought it be fun to stalk you for a bit so I can get to the others and thrash them as well," Black Gold Saw said with a smirk.

"Well bring it on, Horny!" Jounouchi got into his duellist stance, ready to play the first monster out of his deck when needed.

"Glad to," BGS sprung from the roof and landed heavy on the ground, making it quake. BRS guarded the Pharaoh, pulling out her own sword. Both Kaiba and Jounouchi readying with their duel disks activated. BGS took hold of her weapon and firstly advanced on BRS. She was able to block the oncoming attack and countered it with a slash of her sword, which was also blocked. BRS struggled to keep the larger woman at bay and was pushed back, almost losing balance. BGS took the chance to deliver a blow at her opponent and succeeded in doing so as BRS was thrown to the wall.

"Get away from her, it's me you want!" roared Yami.

"True," and with that, she turned her full attention to the Pharaoh, swinging her sword at him which he was quick to dodge. He managed to get a good distance between them and now had the chance to summon a monster to fight with.

"Celtic Guardian, I summon thee!" Yami announced and in a bright light, an elfin warrior was what stood between him and the ferocious woman.

"Is that the best your pathetic cards have," BGS spat.

"Attack!" commanded Yami. Celtic Guardian let out an impressing battle cry and charged at BGS. She blocked him like he was just some training dummy and pushed him to make way for a clear attack. A sudden blast of a fireball like object stopped BGS attack on Celtic Guardian and the force of it managed to blast her into the wall and it collapsed, making an extra entrance into the building itself, which was currently unoccupied fortunately.

Yami notice the huge black dragon now standing by its faithful owner, Jounuchi. He was extremely grateful for his assistance. BRS slowly sat, shaking in anger, which was probably even worse than the _time of the month_ for normal girls. She gave a low, bone chilling growl and proceeded in pushing herself up.

"I think it's time we get out of here," suggested Jounouchi.

"I completely agree," said Yami.

"You're not going anywhere," growled BGS. She immediately took her sword and threw at Celtic Guardian, which was powerless against its strength and soon disappeared in one slash.

"No!" Cried out Yami. But before he managed to pull out another monster, BGS quickly advanced on him and mounted her attack on him. The sword sliced the arm of his jacket and pierced his skin, blood started dripping out of the wound. Yami winced and attempted to nurse his arm before he could get anymore injured. BGS laughed at his pain.

A whistled sounded through the air. BGS turned to find BRS charging at her at full speed, sword ready to cut her into as many pieces as possible. BGS blocked the sword but was still knocked to the ground, BRS landing on top. BGS struggled to out of the hold she was in.

"Get off me or I'll gorge your eyes out with my bear hands," She growled at BRS, who held her sword high, about to give BGS on nasty poke with it. Just before the tip pierced her chest, BGS caught the blade in her clawed hands and attempted to through the weapon out of BRS possession. The two girls struggled with the weapon, until BRS's grasp slipped and BGS managed to take hold BRS then rolled over so she was now on top. She had a firm hold on her throat, trying to strangle her with all her might.

Yami couldn't watch any longer and so ran to help his newly befriended companion and attempted to get BGS off of her.

"Get off her you monster!" Insulted Jounouchi, also came to BRS's aid.

"Is that the best insult you've got," BGS took one of her hands off of BRS neck and punched the wind out of Jounouchi who flew into the Red eyes Black Dragon from the force of the punch.

"Jounouchi!" Yami took his attention off of helping BRS, which gave BGS the chance to throw him a punch, equally as hard as the first.

"K-kaiba... do some...thing..." If BGS didn't loosen her grip soon, BRS was sure she would die from lack of air. Kaiba had just been standing there while the others fought it out. It wasn't until now that he was snapped out of his trance and was now ready to take BGS on.

"Fine, you need my help anyway," He took the first card that was on top of his deck, chuckled as he saw what he drew and gave the clawed woman a smirk.

"Now you're gonna get it, this is for wrecking my office you monstrous bitch. Come out Blue eyes!" There was bright, blinding light, a roar and a magnificent white dragon appeared, its eyes glowing a brilliant blue.

"Now attack!" The dragon opened its mouth and a bust of blue lightning shot out, hitting its target. BGS was flown into the air, far away from BRS and landed in a crash in the middle of the road. Cars skidded away from the obstacle and crashed into each other, causing huge chaos in the street.

BRS coughed and pushed herself up.

"Are you OK?" asked Yami concerned.

"I'll be fine, what about you?" She turned to the huge cut in his arm.

"It's nothing, it'll heal."

BGS slowly rose up, growling menacingly and looking ever more terrifying as her red eyes seemed to have an intimidating glow about them.

BRS stood, with the support of Yami and decided that now was probably the best time to run away. But BGS was quicker, lightening speed in fact. In a split second, she had her hold on Yami, carrying over her shoulder as if he was merely a sack of potatoes. If it wasn't for the fact that this woman was, quite literally, a monster, then this wouldn't be a very dignifying moment for Yami.

He reached out to BRS, who was trying to keep up, and she too attempted to reach to him. They were a mere millimetre away before BGS picked up her speed and soon she and Yami were gone in a flash.

"NO!" BRS screamed. "I almost HAD HIM!" She fell to the ground, attacking the concrete as hard as possible, slightly damaging her black gloves. Jounouchi ran to her looking out to where they had disappeared.

"No worries, I'll track them down with the tracking device installed into his duel disk," commented Kaiba, merely shrugging.

"Ya could o' used that before when we lost him the first time!" exclaimed Jounouchi. He started to grow red with anger that he had once again had his friend taken away from him, plus the fact that Kaiba only decided now to mention the duel disk tracker. Kaiba talked quietly to the mic in his collar, BRS and Jounouchi watching him anxiously. There was a pause, then a slight static mumble and a mumble from Kaiba, then he turned his attention to the two who waited for an answer with bated breath.

"He's located at an abandoned warehouse on the edge of Domino," he said.

"But surely that's too far, he'll be gone by the time we get there!" Jounouchi said.

"You do realize I could call for a helicopter to take us?"

"Oh," Jounouchi realized and now felt rather stupid.

"Idiot," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

Yami slammed hard against the wall of the warehouse, his back exploded with pain from the collision. Watery eyes looked up at the humongous figure now standing in front, wearing a huge, sinister smile, teeth glinting.

"Oh the things we're gonna do with you," she commented. Yami hoped they weren't what he thought they were. BGS grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him into the middle of the room. Yami scrambled up on his feet, trying to use his duel disk as protection to whatever the woman had in store for him.

She lifted one claw in the air, something seemed to catch the light but Yami couldn't tell what it was and threw it done on the ground between them. Just as it hit the floor, it exploded out a dazzling green light that almost blinded Yami. A green circle enlarged from the glowing crystal, encircling them both, then a star like shape formed in the middle.

_Crap_, Yami thought, _Now I'm in trouble_.

Yami looked up from the seal and saw just how terrifying the woman had become, if that was even possible. The brilliant glow of the Orichalcos Seal sat on her forehead and her eyes flared bright red and were hungry for someone's soul.


	5. Chapter 5- Failed Rescue

**I probably shouldn't be posting this when I should be going to bed, whatever, I've finally got a new chapter up!**

**I am so SO sorry for this being very slow, I get way to easily distracted by other things like 6th form, internet other random stories I come up with and yeah, so sorry for the long wait.**

**But anyways, yes, chapter 5 is finally hear! And also White Rock Shooter, STRENGTH and Chariot make an appearance :d I was gonna wait till the next one for at least Chariot to appear, but I put her in here anyway. And more Dartz!**

**So yeah, sorry about the first scene being cut short, I did have it longer in my head, but yeah, that's just what I ended up writing :/ I might, if I re-do this chapter, make it longer, so at least it seems like Yami is actually fighting back, rather than getting is ass kicked so easily because that is not like him. hopefully this one shouldn't have any mistakes, but if it still does, feel free to point them out, I think this chapter is probably one of the more better ones, or at least my writing is getting better in this. Anyways Imma shut up now and let you guys read it. Don't forget to review ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Failed Rescue**

As Kaiba, Jounouchi and Black Rock Shooter entered the domain of the old warehouse, they watched in awe as a shooting green light lined up the ground of the building with the darkening skies above. They didn't need to say anything, they all knew what that meant, Black Gold Saw has activated the Orichalcos.

"We land now!" Demanded BRS.

"We Can't just land anywhere!The pilots are trying their best to find the most suitable and safe spot to land!" Commented Kaiba. BRS continued to stare out of the window where they say the light, fearing the worst. A landing spot was finally found after much circling and the helicopter swiftly made its way to the ground. With only being few inches off the ground, BRS was the first to jump out and dash for the old building. The other two followed within a second of landing.

"Hey, wait, hold up!" Jounouchi shouted, panting as he tried to catch up feebly.

BRS made a quick turn around a corner and in no time she was through the entrance. She kept running until a strong force stopped her dead in her tracks, sending her flying back. This sudden obstacle baffled her for a few seconds, until she finally focused on the scene in front.

Black Gold Saw, who now bore the seal upon her forehead, stood magnificently above an injured and almost defenceless Pharaoh. She seemed to be purring with satisfaction at the site of the hunched figure, who returned a glare, with a slight hint of fear in his eyes, but not enough for anyone else to notice. He tried his best not to let his fear get the better of him, especially if he wanted to keep his pride in tacked, which was one of his main goals whenever he duelled, and it was rare to see the pressure getting to him. This was no exception. I had no intentions of giving up, even if the outcome would be his soul being taken.

"There's no point in summoning anymore pathetic monsters you have in that deck of cards of yours," BGS spat, her eye's glowing ever bright as she spoke. Yami growled at her in return, starting to worry as the lack of powerful monsters in is deck was becoming more apparent.

BRS stood helplessly on the outside of the seal. What could she do? It was already clear she couldn't get through to help the Pharaoh who was in deep trouble, and she feared that he wouldn't make it till the end of this fight. Her face started creasing with worry. Then it hit her. The cards that Dartz person gave her! She quickly drew them out from a pocket, suddenly remembering them. She remembered him telling her something about these being the only ones to fight back against the Orichalcos and actually doing some damage. Hope started to spring up inside of her again. The only thing now was, how the hell was she gonna get these to the Pharaoh? That hope started evaporating again.

Just then Jounouchi and Kaiba finally made their appearance.

"Yo, Pharaoh!" Shouted out Jounouchi. Yami looked towards the voice and found the trio standing just outside the seal. His friends had finally found him. This gave BGS a perfect opportunity. While still off guard, she advanced on Yami, and with one of her great claws, slashed at him. Yami cried out as she landed her attack and fell back to the edge of the seal. Blood soaked his clothes as he started feel his strength zapping away. Jounouchi gasped in shock and BRS was enraged.

She summoned up her canon, and with a sudden burst of anger, tried blasting a hole in the seal. Jounouchi and Kaiba covered their eyes as the light from the blasts almost blinded them, and dust started to gather up in the air.

"It's no use!" Yami said, his voice now starting to strain because of the pain. "You'll never be able break through!"

BRS was clearly not listening. She continued to blast the seal, not wanting to give up. BGS gloated at her feeble attempt. She then grabbed the back of Yami's jacket and through him to the other side of the seal. Yami suffered even more bruising and grazing, now lying on the ground, trying to gather up what strength he had left. As he struggled to sit up, he was pushed harshly back to the ground, the heavy boot of BGS weighting him down, crushing his bones. He groaned in pain has she dug her heal deeper into him, and laughed at his misery.

"Hang in there, pal!" Jounouchi tried supporting him, while BRS was still trying to break the seal, even more aggressively as she watched the scene played out in front of her. Kaiba had only just started to feel slightly worried for his arch rival, seeing him in so much pain, now trying to think what he could do. He didn't like just sitting back watching.

BGS finally lifted her foot from the crippling Pharaoh, and he let out a gasp as the weight disappeared.

"I'm getting bored, so I'll let you have a fighting chance," she said, standing back to allow him to get up. Yami attempted to push himself up, but his entire body ached and complained about his efforts he collapsed, breathing heavily. BGS chuckled, amused by his pain.

Yami was starting to lose hope, as he lay there, almost motionless, only moving as he breathed in deep. He just wanted this to end. The pain started getting to him, which he hated and felt guilty for looking so weak in front of everyone. He didn't care if the seal took him now, if it meant being free from this much agony. His whole body was almost broken, he was sure a bone or two had cracked and broke from one of BGS vicious attacks.

"Pharaoh! Get up! Don't give up now!" Shouted Jounouchi. His voice sounded so far away from Yami.

"C'mon bud," Jounouchi whispered to himself. If he could, he would jump in there right away to protect the broken Pharaoh, and use his body has a shield. At least he would be giving him time to recover, even in just the slightest bit. He wasn't enjoying seeing him like this, especially with being used to seeing the Pharaoh's opponents the one who's cowering and trembling before his strength. Right now he was like a completely different person.

"Pathetic," BGS spat, picking the Pharaoh up with her claws.

"Hey! Keep those freaky claws away from him, ya creep!" Jounouchi retorted.

"Like you can do anything," BGS chuckled. She lifted one of her giant hands in the air, a stone seeming to glow within her grasp, and she through it towards the ground. As soon as it made contact, green light exploded out from it, throwing back the others to the surrounding walls. Smoke and dust was all they could see. BRS got up, looking franticly around through the dry mist for any signs of either the Pharaoh or BGS. She heard a menacing laugh and she started shooting her canon towards it. A glimpse of BGS with Yami slung over her back was caught as the blast whooshed pasted her, and BSR attempted another. But that time she wasn't there.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" She screamed in hot rage, shooting at the air. Jounouchi watched her as she collapsed to the floor, and attacked it with her fists. He couldn't believe it. His best friend, snatched right under their noses, and he couldn't have do anything about it. He too started punching the nearest suffice to him in frustration and anger. He almost felt like he'd betrayed his friend, as all he did was stand there, despite the fact that he couldn't do anything anyway.

"Well there's no point just standing around, thinking what you could have done, we need to go after him," Kaiba commented. He was the only at this time who wasn't having a fit of rage. He seemed surprisingly calm and collective about this, but then again, this is Kaiba we're talking about.

"You've actually made a pretty valid point, Kaiba," replied Jounouchi. He got up, dusted himself and approached BRS, who seemed to have managed to exhaust herself from raging so much. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him and stared straight into the eye's of the owner of the hand. To Jounoushi's surprise, she was actually on the brink of tears. He didn't expect BRS was the type to get emotional. Then again, they had only just met within the last few hours.

"I failed," She said hoarsely. "I let them get to him; I let him slip out of my grasp. Now my world is doomed." I tear streamed down her frowned, pale face. Jounouchi crouched down to her.

"You haven't failed yet, there's still time, I'm sure," He said, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. BRS looked into his eyes, trying to blink away the tears. She felt embarrassed for letting emotions take over her and making her look weak.

"C'mon, let's go and get him shall we?" BRS nodded, starting to feel a small smile form on her face.

* * *

Black Gold Saw walked down the massive hall of an old, crumbling castle, the only light coming through is that from the glassless windows and odd cracks and holes in the walls of the black building. Her boot echoed loudly through the whole as she approached a larch pedestal that a throne sat atop. The said throne was currently occupied by a female figure clad in white. Her weapon lay on her lap. She watched BGS come forward, baring the now unconscious body on her shoulders.

"I have brought the one you requested," BGS said, before laying down the body before her (or rather thrown). The other leaned out of her seat to take a closer look at this body, grinning in satisfaction.

"Well done, Black Gold Saw, I'm very proud of your efforts, especially after Dead Master here failed to return with the Pharaoh," She said, pointing out towards said Dead Master, who stood quietly in the shadows. She glared at the one in white for that remark.

"What would you like me to do with him, White Rock Shooter?" BGS queered, smiling at the praise she was given.

"Give him to Dead Master, make some use out of her," White Rock Shooter replied. BGS picked the Pharaoh up again, and handed him over to Dead Master, who finally emerged out of the shadows. She carried him off in her arms, leaving the other two alone.

"Now all we need to do is wait for Black Rock Shooter to make her appearance and finally squash her like bug," WRS said. "Go and prepare a welcoming party for her."

"Glad to," and with that, BGS was off.

High above, just outside one of the windows, STRENGTH stood, spying on the others down below. At the moment BGS left, she too made her leave. She jumped off the sledge, skidding down the side of the building and dodging any other edges that appeared in her path. She ran quickly, once her feet touched the ground and made her way from this place. She had been spying on WRS and the others actions, ever since the Orichalcos had appeared and made it her mission to try and balance this world out again. Since this great power, things had been out of control and STRENGTH didn't like that, not one bit. She, Chariot and Black Rock Shooter had decided to form a sort of mutual alliance in order to stop this menacing power swallowing up this world. They have managed to co-operate quite well, with only meeting to report on what they had found and what their plans are for fighting back.

STRENGTH finally made it to her destination. She stood there for a while, waiting. Then, a familiar Blonde popped up and rested beside her.

"Heard anything from Black Rock Shooter?" STRENGTH asked.

"No, I don't think she's returned yet," Chariot reported.

"This isn't good. They've already got that Pharaoh person, I just hope Black Rock Shooter get's here as soon as possible."

"Wait, what? They already got him?! How can she have let him slip out of her grasp so easily? Surely something must have happened to her for them to have so easily captured him!" STRENGTH considered that for a moment, looking out into the sky. BRS wasn't the kind to so easily slip up, but then again, things have been a bit shaky since this Orichalcos thing appeared. She was just hoping that nothing majorly bad as happened to their fellow ally.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if she has arrived. See if you can find out anything else they have up their sleeves," Chariot said, before she set off to search for BRS.

Dead Master made her way to a dark room, filled with rubble and fallen pillars. She laid the Pharaoh down for second, who still stayed unconscious, oblivious as to what was going on. Dead Master summoned chains before her, and then started binding the Pharaoh within them. She left him hanging there, motionless, head bowed.

Off in the distance, Dartz watched in disbelief. He secretly knew they would eventually kidnap him, although he was hoping he would come here with the Black Rock Shooter, and at least not in the state that he was. Now things had gotten really difficult. Then again, there was still time to change things, and maybe he himself could figure out a way of resolving this tricky problem that has occurred.

Although as he watched, he noticed something about Dead Master, the way she handled him. It was as if she was secretly hiding sympathy for the Pharaoh or something, for what has happened to him. He could see it in her eyes. Like she was secretly hoping for him to get out of this alive, and not fall during this battle. As if she started to think that maybe this Orichalcos business was only causing trouble that needn't by happening. As if she started to question the actions of White Rock Shooter. She hadn't exactly told everyone why she was doing this. Was it for power? Complete control? This only made it more difficult to trust her.

Dartz watched Dead Master even further, as she left the Pharaoh at be. He then turned away, feeling like somehow this was his fault that the Pharaoh was in this position. He was ashamed of himself. It wasn't like the time when he was influenced by the Orichalcos, this time he wanted the Pharaoh to win, to survive. But with the way things seem to be going, it was getting harder to believe that the outcome will be a happy ending.


End file.
